


Donor

by MonochromeMog



Series: Vocaloid Songs Inspired Fanfics [6]
Category: Owari no Seraph
Genre: M/M, Reference to Sojiro Sagara from Lost Dimension, Suicide, suicide note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 11:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5289158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeMog/pseuds/MonochromeMog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guren was in a coma for two years now after the battle in Nagoya. Shinya was waiting for him to wake up, but maybe the wait was too painful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Donor

Donor 

Pairing: Guren Ichinose X Shinya Hiragii

Warning: Mentions of Character Death, Boy X Boy, Gore

Summary: Guren had been in a coma for two years now after the battle in Nagoya. Shinya was waiting for him to wake... But, maybe the wait was just too painful... 

 

There are NO spoilers ahead. 

 

Shinya sat in his room, bloodshot eyes fixed on the hard wood in front of him. His fists were clenched, his teeth were gritting together, tears streamed down his face and sobs wracked through him. 

Shinya was still upset about the previous day, when he was told about Guren's condition. It wasn't good. The doctor didn't sugar coat his words to Shinya at all — maybe that made everything less painful — but didn't hesitate to tell him a way to save Guren. 

"It seems Mr. Ichinose won't be waking up from his coma any time soon. We may have to pull the plug." Seeing Shinya's pained expression, the doctor quickly added. "But, if we get a donor to give him some new organs, we may have a chance." 

"Thanks, Dr. Sagara." 

"Anytime, Mr. Hiragii. Have a nice day." 

Shinya couldn't just let Guren die, could he? 

It was Shinya's fault. Because of him being careless, a vampire managed to get in behind the soldiers, killing and drinking their blood. The vampire was coming for Shinya next, and he couldn't even comprehend what had happened. Even if he used his demon, it couldn't kill the vampire. 

Guren took the devastating blow, damaging his lungs as the vampire attempted to rip him a part. 

Tears built up in Shinya's eyes at the memory, he hits the desk in frustration. He was useless, he couldn't fix this... 

Useless!

Useless!

USELESS!

He felt like he was going insane as he scratched at his skull, nails digging into it painfully. Maybe the thought of losing Guren hurt him more than Shinya had realised. Shinya didn't think he would care so much, Guren was strong, he was almost positive Guren would be able to pull through... But now, he could die...

And Shinya couldn't do anything about it. 

"Damnit...!" Shinya hits the desk again with his glove covered fist, quivering. His hand returned to his hair, gripping the strands tightly. He was having a mental break down, and he hated it; this wasn't like him, he would usually try to find the solution calmly and logically, not hastily and frustratingly. 

"Guren..." Shinya whimpered, breathing turning shaky. He couldn't cope... This was too much; the stress, the guilt, the worry, the concern... He can't live with this...

Maybe he should just end it all...

"But if we get a donor to give him new organs, we may have a chance." 

Dr. Sagara's voice rang out in Shinya's head. Maybe... That was the solution? But, last time Shinya checked, no one wanted to donate their organs, maybe they treasured them so they could rebuild the world, or maybe they were just frightened to donate their organs, which, admittedly, isn't unusual. Shinya couldn't blame them for being afraid, it was only human.

"Maybe..." Shinya stammered. "I... I can... It could save Guren...!" 

And that's exactly what he did.. 

He signed up to become a donor, he circled the second option – only if I die – without hesitation. Dr. Sagara was there to witness Shinya circle the option, he didn't think much of it of course. But, two days later, the matter changed... 

Shinya sat in his room once again, his bayonet facing his face. The spear barely touched his lips. He wanted to do this without damaging an organ; specifically his lungs, that's what Guren needs. 

Guren needs... 

Guren needs... 

Guren needs his lungs... 

Guren needs to live.

Shinya doesn't need to live, he wasn't important anyway... The world doesn't need him... The world doesn't want him... 

Ding dong 

It would be better if Shinya just disappeared... 

Ding dong 

Shinya took a deep breath, moved the bayonet up towards his forehead, and jerked the bayonet forward, penetrating his skull. His finger twitched, releasing a bullet also. Of course, that wasn't intentional, but maybe it will help to lessen the pain... The bayonet came out the other side, his crystal blue eyes were wide and tears filled them. His limp body fell forward towards the desk, pushing the brain covered bayonet in further. 

Now, he could die knowing Guren would survive... 

Dr. Sagara had made the decision to visit Shinya. He was worried about him, the fact Shinya signed up to become a donor left him with anxiety. He rang the door bell, once. No response. He rang again. No response. "Hm... How unusual..." The British doctor hummed, a hand to his chin. 

BANG!

Dr. Sagara jumped in surprise after hearing the gun shot. It came from inside the apartment. Dread filled him and he quickly dialled the hospital for an ambulance. He knew Shinya more likely did something, the events were just too convenient. 

For starters, Shinya signs up to become and donor. He doesn't want to give his organs if he's alive, instead, he rather give them when he's dead. Shinya didn't visit the hospital for two days, and he usually visited everyday at 3:00 PM. Dr. Sagara remembered since that was the time he signed in for work at. Shinya would usually call the hospital every night at 10:00 PM to check if Guren's conditions had changed. Shinya had fallen out of this pattern and it was really worrying. For two years, he kept the same pattern; visit the hospital at 3:00 PM, call the hospital at 10:00 PM. He was never a minute late either, nor was he early, it was right on the dot. 

"Please hurry..." Dr. Sagara muttered, still attempting to enter the apartment. He jostled the door knob and banged his shoulder against it in a feeble attempt to knock it down. "Dammit..." He mutters, ramming into the white door with his shoulder once more. Nothing. He couldn't get in. 

"Goddamnit...! Mr. Hiragii!" He shouts, banging the door with his fists. "'Ey! 'Ey! Quiet down now! It's still 9:00 o'clock in the mornin'. Who do ya think ya are?" Dr. Sagara was tapped on the shoulder, causing him to jump. "A man might be dead in there!" Dr. Sagara said, not bothering to look at him. "Huh? Is that why ya need in?" The masculine voice asks, head tilting. "Yes." Was Dr. Sagara's hasty reply. "Alright then.... Move aside! I can't get tis open for ya!" Dr. Sagara was moved to the side, as the man got his keys out and unlocked the door. "I'm the landlord so I have the key to everywhere." The man explained, noticing Dr. Sagara's confused look. 

Once the door was unlocked, Dr. Sagara wasted no time in opening the door and sprinting in. "Mr. Hiragii!" He called out, running to the kitchen first. That's where knives would be, if he killed himself, chances are the corpse would be left in the kitchen. 

No corpse.

There wasn't any in the living room or the bathroom. The last room to check was his bedroom. 

Dr. Sagara felt his breath hitch as the strong smell of iron emitted from the room. He covered his mouth in disgust, mentally preparing himself for what lay ahead... 

He pushed the door open, hands shaking horribly. His eyes landed on Shinya's corpse, seeing the bayonet in his skull. He noticed a bullet mark on the wall too. Dr. Sagara didn't waste time and advanced further into the room, stepping closer to the motionless, dead Shinya Hiragii. 

He caught sight of a letter. He picked it up and carefully examined it. It was a suicide note, no doubt about that. The penmanship was beautiful, almost like the writer was careful when writing it. The White page was splattered with blood and bits of brains, making Dr. Sagara a little queasy. What the note contained wasn't helping with his queasiness either... 

Dear whoever is reading this

By the time you have read this, I will be dead. I didn't want to live anymore, no one needed me alive. Someone more important than me has to live. And that is why I did this.. 

Please, Dr. Sagara, please give Guren my lungs if they are still functioning properly... 

Please... 

Dr. Sagara stared at Shinya's body, gritting his teeth. He slowly moved towards the body, putting his fingers against Shinya's neck, feeling a pulse. It was very faint, but was definitely there. Dr. Sagara gulped, going to move the body. He needed to get him to the hospital. His lungs should be still working properly, if he was still alive then... His organs haven't shut down... 

BEE-DOO BEE-DOO BEE-DOO 

The ambulance had arrived, they needed to be quick though. Dr. Sagara sprinted to the stairs and shouted, "here! He's here! Come quickly!" The paramedics ran upstairs as soon as they heard his voice. They were just as shocked as Dr. Sagara was, but knew they had to move the body. "Take him to the hospital and put him in the surgery room immediately. Put Guren Ichinose there as well." Dr. Sagara ordered the paramedics. They were about to question why, but thought better not to. You should NEVER EVER ask Dr. Sagara why. 

He was going to carry out Shinya's wish. 

Even if people will hate him for it... 

 

"Shinya...!" 

Guren woke up with a jolt, his eyes wide as he felt himself breathe properly. He was in a hospital, but not connected to any wires. He remembered being wires connected to him and a gas mask being put on his face. 

Guren was clueless as to what happened, he tried to collect his memories, but only remembered the moment Shinya nearly died. "Oh, Shinya... He better be alive!" 

"Mr. Ichinose?" 

Dr. Sagara had entered the room, a small smile on his face. Guren couldn't tell if he was happy or sad, it seemed like a mix of the two. "I'm glad to see you awake..." Dr. Sagara says, eyes solemn. "Doc? Is their something wrong? Where's Shinya Hiragii? Is he okay?" Guren asks, gripping the hospital sheets tightly. 

"I... I'm afraid Mr. Hiragii has passed away..." 

Guren felt his stomach churn. "What?" He stammered in disbelief. "What do you mean?" 

"Will you maintain calm if I tell you?" 

"Yes!" 

Dr. Sagara sucked in a breath. "I found him in his apartment. A bayonet penetrated his skull, we found he also shot him self in the mouth with the rifle..." Dr. Sagara explained, averting his eyes. "We found a suicide note and we found the reason for his death... He wanted to donate his organs to you." 

Guren felt tears in his eyes. "He...? That damn selfish idiot...!" Guren cursed, hitting his fist against the bed. 

Dr. Sagara frowned deeply, feeling a lump in his throat. He felt empathy for the two, even if one was deceased. 

"I'll leave you alone for now. Call me if you need anything..." Dr. Sagara left the room, closing the door gently. 

"Shinya..." 

Guren pictured Shinya in his mind; he was smiling teasingly as always. 

Shinya was now only a memory. Never to be seen again, never to be touched, never to be spoken to... 

He was now just a memory that Guren will never forget...

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this isn't medically accurate. I don't know what they actually do when someone commits suicide and I don't know any other way to kill your self without damaging your lungs. 
> 
> The doctor was a reference to Sojiro Sagara from Lost Dimension. I've been obsessed with the game since I've started playing it.


End file.
